Good Night Nafalis
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Nafalis and Maine go to bed, but Nafalis has a nightmare about them and the Director. *Horrible summary, I know. Please read.*


**If you want to understand this a bit more you can read the first chapter of my story Child Aboard. But you don't have to. For those of you who are reading it this is pretty much the time in-between the end of the first chapter and the beginning of the second. Anyway. enjoy.**

* * *

Nafalis sat facing the wall as she had been told. Well, in truth Maine had simply sat her on the bed, faced her towards the wall, and let out a blunt growl. So she assumed that this is what he wanted. She sat with her legs criss-cross on the bed while Maine shuffled around behind her. She let out a huff of air as he continued to move around behind her. He let out a growl and Nafalis looked over her shoulder to find his armor laying on top of a dresser and he was wearing sweat pants and a bright blue top. She turned all the way around to face him and let out loud yawn.

Maine gave a growl/chuckle and look through his drawers. Nafalis watched him as she hopped off the bed and walked around the room, though not really interested in anything. Seeing as she had spent the entire day in here. She yawned again, her eyes half closing but still staying open a bit so she didn't run into anything. Maine growled and she yelped in surprise as she was lifted into the air by two large hands. Maine set her on the ground in front of him. Nafalis stumbled a little and tilted her head, no knowing what it was Maine wanted her to do. She grunted as Maine tugged her shirt upwards, but didn't take it off. She thought a moment.

"Oh!" she said in realization. She took a few steps back and undressed herself. Maine gave a huff and stood up, grabbing some from on top of his dresser. Once Nafalis was done Maine put something over her head. Nafalis grunted in surprise but allowed him to put it on her. She looked down to see a large white shirt covering her body. She looked back up at Maine and giggled. "It's a little big, don't you think?" Maine huffed and stood up, placing her clothes on his dresser. Nafalis giggled a little and walked over to the blankets and pillow he had laid out for her on the ground. At that point there was a knock on the door. Maine growled.

"Wash," was the answer from behind the door. Maine let out another growl and the door opened to reveal agent Washington. He looked over at Nafalis who spun it a circle before sitting down and giggling a little. Wash smiled. "Oh, that is just too cute." Maine growled and Wash looked over at him. "Yeah, just wanted to let you know that the only person not in training with us at the same time tomorrow and Carolina. So she'll be watching her." Maine nodded. "Night Maine, and good night Nafalis." Nafalis smiled as Wash walked towards the door.

"Night Wash," she said as the door opened and he left. Maine let out another huff and walked over to his bunk. Nafalis sat down on her blankets and looked up at Maine as he sat on the bed. She yawned one last time and lay down on the blankets, using one to cover herself. "Night Maine," she murmured. Main lay down on on his bunk. He let out a small growl and shut off the lights.

...

Nafalis sat up quickly with sweat covering her body. The light was on and Maine knelt next to her, a worried look on his face. Tears welled up in her eyes and she sobbed once. Maine wrapped his arms around her and let out a soft growl. She cried a little as she held onto him. Maine picked her up and stood, pacing in the room as she cried against his shoulder. He had been woken up when she let out a yelp in her sleep. She was covered in sweat and shaking. Nightmare, obviously. After a bit of pacing Nafalis finally stopped crying. Maine let out a low growl. Nafalis whimpered a bit. Maine set her down on his bunk and sat in front of her, tilting his head a bit. Nafalis sniffled.

"You, Wash and the others. The Director killed you," she said sadly. Maine let out a funny sounding growl and hugged the small girl. "Maine?" Maine let out another soft growl. "May I sleep with you tonight?" Maine was silent for a long while, but soon nodded. "Thank you." Maine let out another growl and lay down, shutting off the light. The small child snuggled up close to Maine and curled up into a small ball. Letting out a small, happy sigh. Maine let out such a soft growl that it almost sounded like a purr. Nafalis smiled. "Good night Maine."

...

Maine awoke and opened his eyes slowly. His right arm lay next to his head while his right lay down at his side. He shifted a bit but stopped. He grunted in confusion and looked down to look at Nafalis. She had both of her tiny arms wrapped around him with her head resting on his stomach. He chuckled a bit and tapped her. Nafalis groaned and slowly opened her eyes, yawning. She looked over at Maine as he smiled at her.

"What? You're comfortable," she mumbled. Maine laughed a little bit and sat up. He faced her towards the wall again as he undressed and pieced his armor on again. Nafalis sat there, staring at the wall as he did so. She was a cute kid, and Maine liked her. In fact, everyone liked her. Maine turned her around and knelt down in front of her. "I know, I know. Stay here and don't leave, right?" He smirked and nodded as he walked towards the door. "See ya Maine." She lay down on the bunk and Maine let out a soft growl as he left.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.  
**


End file.
